marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Claudine Renko (Earth-616)
, 'Claudine'; , 'Renko' | CurrentAlias = Miss Sinister | Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Alignment = Neutral | Affiliation = | Relatives = Mister Sinister (genetic template, deceased); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Hair = Black | UnusualSkinColour = White | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Cloned mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mike Carey; Scot Eaton | First = X-Men: Legacy #214 | HistoryText = Following his death, Mr. Sinister had not actually died. He had in fact prepared to avoid dying all together by imprinting his DNA onto that of several other people including Professor Xavier and Sebastian Shaw. Amanda Mueller realized Sinister's long, well-thought out plan, and attempted to stop Sinister by making her his next reincarnation, but she would retain her mind and still gain Sinister's. She failed as he joined with Xavier. A psychic battle ensued and Sinister was vanquished from Xavier. Later, beside Sebastian Shaw's side was a female version of Sinister, going by the name of Miss Sinister. Albeit, it was hinted that she didn't have the memories of the original Mr. Sinister. Miss Sinister later sought out Daken and introduced herself to him as Claudine. | Powers = Cellular Shapeshifting: ability to control every molecule of her body, allowing her to assume the form of any one she wishes. She has the potential to reduce herself into a semi-liquid state. Regenerative Healing Factor: Miss Sinister is able to rapidly regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. She can fully heal from injuries that result in massive tissue damage or loss such as multiple gunshot wounds, slashes, puncture wounds, broken bones, and severe burns within a matter of moments. Superhuman Stamina: Miss Sinister's muscles produce considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of ordinary humans. She can exert herself at peak capacity several hours before fatigue begins to affect her. Superhuman Strength: She possesses superhuman strength, which may be a product of her shapeshifting abilities. Sinister is able to press lift within 2 to 10 ton range. Superhuman Reflexes: Miss Sinister's reflexes are enhanced to levels that are beyond the human body's natural limits. Telepathy: She can read minds and project her own thoughts into the minds of others within a radius of 900 miles (on Earth). With extreme effort she can greatly extend that radius. *'Mental Paralysis:' ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *'Astral Projection:' she can project her form as if she were a ghost she can do it nocturnally *'Mind Control:' capable of controlling the minds of others but only one at a time and if the target is in her physical presence. *'Dilate Power:' ability to mentally paralyze a foe she's touching and the ability to psionically "turn off" the superpowers of any mutant. Telekinesis: possesses telekinetic abilities enabling her to psionically levitate and manipulate living beings, inanimate objects, and to some extent energy, she can “lift” as much as 10 tons of weight and possibly even more and enable her “fly” at great speeds. Concussive Blasts: can fire blasts of concussive force from her hands or from the dimaond-shaped scarlet mark on her forehead. Immortality (possibly formerly): but powers are not immune to the non-lethal effects of aging, including increasingly wrinkled skin and immobility. It is unclear if she still possesses this ability. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Telepaths Category:Astral Projection Category:Essex Family Category:Immortals Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Telekinesis Category:Paralysis Category:Power Negation Category:Mind Control Category:Astral Projection Category:Telepaths Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Regeneration Category:Shapeshifters